El otro fue Lord Voldemort
by Dubhesigrid
Summary: El Ejército de Dumbledore no se formó en un día, pero seguramente sí que hubo un día en el que decidieron que había que enfrentarse a la dictadura de Snape y los Carrow, con más intensidad que durante la etapa de Umbridge. ¿Pero qué lo provocó?.


**_Nota: _**_ Este fic lo publiqué en mi LJ hace unos seis meses como regalo de cumpleaños de Nott Mordred. Así que hay algunas que ya lo habéis leido, pero era una forma de reactivar el LJ y preparar el regreso a ffnet para la terminación de cierto longfic que está en hiatus (de momento ;). Aprovechando que estamos en fiebre Deathly Hallows parte I, un pequeño shot sobre Neville y el ED en Hogwarts. _

**ooOOooOOoo**

Resumen: El Ejército de Dumbledore no se formó en un día, pero seguramente sí que hubo un día en el que decidieron que había que enfrentarse a la dictadura de Snape y los Carrow, con más intensidad que durante la etapa de Umbridge. ¿Pero qué lo provocó?.

ooOOooOOoo

**_- "You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom."_**

**_- "I'll join you when hell freezes over! Dumbledore's Army!"_**_ - Lord Voldemort y Neville Longbottom (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows)_

**El otro fue Lord Voldemort.**

Seamus tenía un carácter impetuoso y a veces imprudente. Era obstinado, era temperamental pero era decidido y daría todo por sus amigos. El día que supo que uno de sus mejores amigos, Harry, no era un farsante ni una estafa, sintió la humillación más grande de su vida. Desde ese momento comprendió que jamás cuestionaría a aquellos con quienes había compartido golosinas, confidencias, agobios, noches en vela, peleas de almohadas, ventosidades que harían desmayar a su madre... En definitiva, supo que la amistad es mucho más que compartir dormitorio y tener escaso espacio para la intimidad.

Era irlandés. Sus vínculos se forjan con la cerveza y la música, las risas y la familia. Pero también se forjan con el apego a la tierra y el sentimiento de pertenencia, raíces y solidaridad. El día que comprendió que había traicionado esto último, hacia Harry, es cuando Seamus Finnigan se sintió traicionando a su propia esencia. Dean, su mejor amigo, tenía suerte. No tenía un referente mágico, no tenía que demostrar nada: ni sumisión, ni lealtad. Dean fue leal a sí mismo, y de esta forma, también fue leal a Harry. Pero Seamus no y se culpaba por ello.

Eso fue lo primero que entendió cuando entró en el dormitorio para comenzar ese último año en Hogwarts. No era como lo había soñado. Se había imaginado enormes fiestas en la sala común, celebraciones porque cada día que pasaba, era un día menos sin la pesadilla de las clases, sin deberes, sin odiosos pergaminos. Un día menos para tener plena libertad como mago.

Eso fue lo segundo que entendió: nada resultó como había planeado. El año que tendría que haber sido de despedida, estaba siendo una carrera contra la muerte.

Por eso escuchó con una sonrisa comprensiva el monólogo de su único compañero de dormitorio. Neville hablaba de soltar no sé qué de Pixies y de hacer pequeños atentados… de hacerles la vida imposible a los Carrow, a Snape. Y tras el toque de queda, un _Lumos_ fue el que devolvió la luz al dormitorio, solo para comprobar que Neville se había quedado dormido, pero es que Seamus pensó con el labio torcido, que Neville siempre había sido un soñador.

ooOOooOOoo

"Vamos. Hazlo ahora mismo, Longbottom," siseó el rechoncho Mortífago, con un brillo insano en los ojos, ansioso. "Si no lo haces tú, lo tendré que hacer yo. Apunta la varita, _¡y hazlo!"_

Seamus se encogió en el asiento y tragó saliva. Abrió y cerró el puño, deseando salir ahí y partirle la cara a Amycus Carrow. No podía creérselo. Neville estaba quieto, temblando y comprendió por primera vez en su vida qué le recorría a Neville por el cuerpo. No era cobardía, eso seguro que no era. No era miedo por él mismo, era miedo por los demás. Seamus se llevaba bien con Neville, todo el mundo se llevaba bien con él, a pesar de que era un poco patoso y tampoco iba a ser la estrella del equipo de Gryffindor, pero Neville tenía una voz suave, calmada. Era callado, reservado y observador. A veces bastante despistado, pero eso no ocultaba que Neville era mucho más brillante de lo que le acreditaban.

Ese año estaban solos como los chicos de Gryffindor de séptimo. Dean estaba perseguido como hijo de muggles. Harry era el enemigo público número uno y su cabeza valía más que todo el oro de Gringotts. Ron y Hermione le acompañaban. Solo quedaban ellos. Y no podían hacer nada. Nada más que obedecer a Snape y a los Carrow y a través de ellos, a _Tú-Ya-Sabes-Quién-Diablos… Su Odiosa Señoría… Aquél-Que-No-Tiene-Que-Ser-Nombrado-Más-Que-Como-Un-Grano-En-Su-Divino-Culo…_ Seamus tenía todo un repertorio de apodos para quien había dispuesto que sus vidas fueran un infierno.

"Longbottom… no me digas que no conoces los efectos de la Maldición de la Tortura… una Maldición que te permite controlar todos sus componentes… el miedo… el dolor… la muerte. Puedes incrementar el miedo de tu víctima, puedes jugar con el dolor hasta tal punto que puedes llegar a matar. O no." sonrió y mostró unos dientes pequeños, amarillentos. "Dímelo tú, ¿qué otros efectos podríamos provocar si utilizamos hasta sus límites los de la Maldición… y los de sus víctimas."

"Cállese…"

Seamus no escuchó bien a Neville más allá de las risas de los Slytherin. Odiosos EXTASIS. Odiosos Slytherin. Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw estaba en silencio. Los primeros tenían los rostros aterrorizados pero el brillo del desafío estaba pintado en la cara; los segundos movían la cabeza incrédulamente, pensando en lo que estaba por venir. Carrow no pareció ni siquiera ofendido, es más, de hecho disfrutaba al máximo el extraño teatro que había montado en _Artes Oscuras_. Lo de "Defensa" era, desde luego, un adorno inútil.

"Muy bien. Qué desobediencia tan predecible. Si tú no realizas el ejercicio, lo realizaré yo." El motivo del la desobediencia de Neville no era el hecho de estar recordando algo muy íntimo y algo muy doloroso que tenía que ver con un Cruciatus y sus padres. A sus pies, abrazada a sí misma, estaba Hannah. Seamus tragó saliva y apretó los labios. Hacía tiempo que había comprendido que era casi mejor ser un mestizo, antes que ser un Traidor a la Sangre. La madre de Hannah había muerto víctima de los Mortífagos, como los tíos de Susan Bones. Prácticamente la familia de Ginny eran unos fugitivos, sus hermanos gemelos tenían asignados al menos a cinco Mortífagos para que les dieran muerte personalmente.

Neville no era menos… era uno de los que habían destruido algún artilugio en el Departamento de Misterios (todos hablaban de que habían destruido incluso todo el stock de Giratiempos). Y era además hijo de unos afamados Aurores que habían declarado abiertamente la guerra a Aquel Que No Tiene Que Ser Nombrado. Snape y los Carrow disfrutaban enormemente haciendo este tipo de juegos mentales. Era como lo que le contaba su abuelo a Seamus, cuando los ingleses utilizaban su tierra y su vida como el granero de Su Majestad. Y le enervaba, hacía que dentro de él la sangre le hirviera tanto como la ira contenida de Neville.

"No lo hará…" susurró Neville.

Carrow inclinó la cabeza y observó a Hannah, sollozando silenciosamente en el suelo.

"Ah… no lo haré. Está bien, tal vez no sea necesario. Puedo hacer traer… no sé, ¿un Gryffindor de primer curso?. ¿Un Hufflepuff, quizá?"

Se escucharon murmullos de indignación mezclados con las risitas de los acólitos de Carrow.

"No. Yo me ofrezco voluntario." Dijo resignado Neville, levantando la barbilla. Estiró el brazo y le dio la varita por el mango a Carrow, sin que le temblara el pulso. Una actitud sumisa y fatalista que enfureció a Seamus.

"Abbott, levántate." La melena rubia se agitó y Seamus notó que la mano de ella se deslizaba para rozar la mano de Neville que colgaba en su costado y se marchó a su asiento.

"Perfecto. Empezamos. _CRUCIO"_

ooOOooOOoo

La mano de Hannah era pequeña y proporcionada y trataba de hacer despertar a Neville, inconsciente en el suelo. Estaba arrodillada junto a él, el aula estaba ya medio vacía y solo quedaban los tres. Seamus se admiró de la temeridad de ella, desobedeciendo abiertamente la enésima regla que imponía la no mezcla de Casas, bajo castigo en las mazmorras y latigazos de Filch. Pero Hannah estaba ahí con los ojos enrojecidos ya sin lágrimas, haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por no caer en un ataque de histeria.

Porque Neville tenía sangre en las comisuras de la boca; tenía el ojo hinchado y casi no podía abrirlo. Tenía un derrame en el otro ojo y Seamus se preocupó ya definitivamente cuando comprobó que le salía un hilillo de sangre del oído izquierdo.

"Va a tener una conmoción…" Seamus empezó a respirar por la boca, asustado. La piel pálida de Neville era casi como la cera de las velas y no quiso pensar en los daños internos que podría tener. Neville podría morir.

"No…" Hannah negó con la cabeza y miró a Neville con los ojos verdes agonizantes. "No… lo hizo por mi… Seamus… no puede morir… yo…" se llevó las manos a la boca y trató de contener los sollozos casi histéricos. "No…" repitió.

"Hannah…" aferró a su amiga por los hombros. "Ya has visto que no se andan con bromas. Neville… Neville ha hecho algo, impresionante. Nos ha dado una lección a todos. Creo que sé por qué lo ha hecho... para que veamos que los Mortífagos de Tú-Ya-Sabes-Quién están derramando sangre pura y no tienen ningún tipo de remordimiento. Incluso aunque se trate de un adolescente. Su preciosa sangre pura mágica." Los ojos de Hannah dejaron de llorar. "Me da igual cómo, consigue a Madam Pomfrey, aunque tengas que ir en escoba, subida en un unicornio o soltar…" Seamus sonrió, como si recordara algo.

"Eso es…" continuó diciendo Seamus rápidamente, "Vete fuera, habla con Hagrid, soltad en pleno Vestíbulo esos Pixies de Cornualles que él tiene en sus clases. Formad un auténtico escándalo. ¿Crees que los Hufflepuff lo lograréis?"

"Si tenemos que estar unidos, los Hufflepuff somos una piña." Dijo ella levantando la barbilla con orgullo. "Pero Seamus… ese plan… es bueno…" susurró ella, ya sin llorar. "¿Cómo…?. ¿Cómo lo has improvisado?"

Seamus torció la boca tristemente y atendió a Neville lo mejor que pudo, conteniendo la hemorragia con su propia túnica.

"No es mérito mío, Hannah. Me lo contó él anoche. Sabía que… tarde o temprano tendríamos que hacer algo así. Creo que Neville sabía ya lo que iba a ocurrir, pero el muy capullo no me lo dijo directamente." bajó la mirada, entre admirada y triste. "Creo que sabía que no lo iríamos a permitir..." volvió a mirar a su compañera y la azuzó. "¡Vete!"

Hannah abrió la boca con intención de contestarle, o de preguntar otra cosa, pero obedeció sin rechistar, no sin antes inclinarse sobre el chico de Gryffindor que yacía inconsciente y dejar un beso suave en su sien.

ooOOooOOoo

Los Pixies no eran tan solo Pixies. De alguna manera habían introducido ratones bajo la no tan sorprendida mirada de cierta Profesora de Transformaciones, hecho que había provocado que cierto Profesor de Encantamientos mostrara una sorpresa particularmente exagerada cuando se dio cuenta de que miles de lechuzas se habían presentado en pleno Vestíbulo a dar caza a los roedores.

Muchos alumnos fueron corriendo tras sus mascotas. Unos porque eran dueños de las ratitas, otros porque tenían lechuzas y no podían controlarlas. Snape y los Carrow mostraron indignación ante semejante espectáculo, momento que sirvió para que la Profesora Sprout bajara en persona a la Enfermería y pudiera llevar a Madam Pomfrey hasta una salita donde estaba el alumno torturado.

Hannah esperó en el pasillo, haciendo caso omiso a las risitas del Poltergeist y las miradas lastimosas de los fantasmas que se cruzaban por ahí. Aferró la varita y recordó a su madre. Recordó su risa, su jardín, su tarta de limón y nata. También la tarta de zanahoria que prepararaba en otoño. Recordó lo bien que le había enseñado las recetas de cocina, recordó su sueño de ser algún día una dueña de un pub tan competente como Madam Rosmerta, si no fuera porque decía que había cambiado ese sueño por el de ser madre de una hija maravillosa.

Su madre no era Auror, como la de Neville. Tampoco era una influyente política como la tía de Susan. No era más que su madre y Hannah la adoraba. Cedric tampoco había sido nada de eso. Solo había sido uno de los mejores y más brillantes Hufflepuff que había visto Hogwarts. Su único defecto había sido precisamente haber estado en el lugar equivocado, en una batalla que ni él mismo sabía que existía.

No quería que Neville muriera por su culpa. Era la primera vez que alguien había hecho algo ni remotamente parecido. Era la primera vez que alguien había decidido que su vida era más importante, con tal de no caer en ese juego de Carrow. Tal vez una coherencia un tanto romántica o un tanto idealista, pero lo cierto es que Neville no se había doblegado. Neville no le había puesto la varita encima a ella, ni había permitido que Carrow la pusiera encima de algún niño de primer curso. Observó la pared y el techo en arco de medio punto. La pared de granito con tantos siglos de historia. Hannah apuntó con la varita.

"_¡RECORDAD A CEDRIC!_

_¡LARGA VIDA A HARRY POTTER!_

_¡LUCHA, EJÉRCITO DE DUMBLEDORE!"_

ooOOooOOoo

Neville entró en la Sala de los Menesteres y se sorprendió al ver a Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Seamus Finnigan, Luna Lovegood y Ginny Weasley. Fue Ginny quien se lanzó a por él como si le hubiera tomado por el mismísimo Harry Potter y Neville sonrió, aunque hizo una mueca de dolor cuando ella se estampó contra su brazo en cabestrillo. Todos aplaudieron y le felicitaron… hecho que confundió a Neville.

Había oído algo sobre cierto revuelo en pleno Vestíbulo. No solo alguien había puesto en práctica cierto plan que implicaba Pixies, sino que también habían colado lechuzas y ratones. El tipo de distracción que había permitido que Madam Pomfrey le suministrara a escondidas las pociones necesarias para su recuperación en la Sala Común. No podía tener en la Enfermería a alumnos que habían sido objeto de prácticas en las clases y tampoco podía atenderlos en ninguna otra parte.

Neville había comprendido hacía tiempo que ser Sangre Pura no era ya una garantía de salvación. Estaban todos tan expuestos como la gente de fuera pero sin ni siquiera poder enfrentarse a ello, como podría hacer al final Harry. Al principio pensó que lo conveniente sería mantener un perfil bajo. Agachar la cabeza y no dar ningún motivo de disgusto a Snape y sus perros de presa. Sin embargo, era más y más difícil cada día.

"Harry habría luchado. Harry nos enseñó que podemos lograrlo, nos dio las herramientas y ahora depende de nosotros. De alguna manera, Dumbledore también se las dio a él." Dijo Ginny, una vez que todos se hubieron sentado en el suelo repleto de cojines. "Yo digo que luchemos también. Yo no me voy a quedar cruzada de brazos aprendiendo a torturar y cómo sobrevivir a una tortura practicada por Goyle, mientras mi familia está ahí fuera, y Harry y Hermione…"

"Hemos improvisado un plan," dijo Neville finalmente. "Ha salido curiosamente mejor de lo que me hubiera imaginado y os doy las gracias." Levantó el brazo herido. "Probablemente me hubiera ido al otro barrio. Sin embargo… tengo miedo por todos, por nosotros, por nuestras familias… por los alumnos más pequeños… No sé si podremos hacerlo."

"Neville…" Hannah le colocó los dedos entre los suyos, asomados casi insensibles a través del cabestrillo. "Tú nos has dado ejemplo a los demás."

"¿En qué, en dejarme matar?"

Fue Luna quien inclinó la cabeza y sonrió vagamente, casi como si se estuviera quedando dormida.

"No... yo creo que no. Nos estás mostrando cómo encontrar el coraje."

Seamus fue quien colocó la mano frente al grupo, estirando su brazo para que la manga de su túnica cayera sobre él y mostrar con orgullo intenso el pequeño ribete rojo y dorado que le identificaba como miembro de la casa de Godric.

"Yo digo que reactivemos el Ejército de Dumbledore."

Ernie colocó la mano al frente, firme y recia y Susan hizo lo mismo a continuación.

"¿Fuiste tú quien hizo esa pintada?" preguntó Susan a Seamus, colocando su mano encima de la de Ernie.

Seamus sonrió de medio lado.

"No cariño, no fui yo. Pero si sirve de algo, yo fui quien dejó el hechizo de presencia permanente para que le diera un buen dolor de cabeza a los Carrow y a Snape." Ginny puso la suya firmemente. Luna la imitó pero con mucha más delicadeza y finalmente Hannah y Neville. Fue curioso, pero en el momento en el que todas las manos quedaron ahí unidas, a continuación fueron todos los ojos los que automáticamente se posaron en Neville y él pestañeó, abrumado por ser el centro de atención y no precisamente por haber metido la pata o haber errado un hechizo o una poción, como sería lo habitual.

"Muy bien. Lo haremos. Les daremos lo que se merecen. Snape y los Carrow lamentarán el día que se les ocurrió que podrían dedicarse a la enseñanza. No tendrán ni un minuto de tranquilidad, ¿y sabéis por qué? Porque si nosotros no acabamos con ellos, será Tú-Ya-Sabes-Quién el que se encargue, irónicamente, y sabrán así de su fracaso al no haber podido contener a un grupo de niños. Daremos tiempo a Harry, sea lo que esté haciendo ahí fuera, nosotros centraremos la atención de los Mortífagos de manera que no tengan más que otro motivo por el que perder el sueño. Les alejaremos de nuestras familias, de las familias de los Hijos de Muggles, de Harry y los otros. A partir de ahora, no somos solo estudiantes. Somos un Ejército."

Todos quedaron en silencio. Ninguno apartó las manos de la montaña de calor y amistad que habían empezado a forjar ahí delante.

"Solo somos nosotros. Pero pronto seremos más. Cuanto más ruido hagamos, cuando más desafío haya. No sabrán quiénes ni cuántos. No sabrán con quién pagarlo. Y ganaremos."

ooOOooOOoo

Todos fueron deslizándose a sus respectivas Salas Comunes. Todos con un propósito… desde memorizar planos del colegio, preguntar historias de batallas, investigar hechizos, practicar pociones… Y extrañamente, el líder moral de todo había sido el niño gordito y simplón que hacía apenas siete años habían visto bajo el Sombrero Seleccionador, a punto de imaginar que le mandaría a casa porque no era más que un Squib.

Ese niño que había logrado diez puntos para su Casa y de ese modo, había otorgado la Copa a Gryffindor en su primer año en el colegio. El niño que no atrapaba Snitchs, no se enfrentaba solo a los matones de Slytherin ni se aprendía de memoria con solo leer una vez largos textos de Encantamientos. Y sin embargo, era el chico que ahora les había transmitido un propósito y que éste podía ocupar tanto como un Galeón falso que se calentaba cada vez que tenían una reunión.

Solo dos habían detectado también ese potencial.

Uno fue el Sombrero Seleccionador.

El otro, fue Lord Voldemort.

**ooOOooOOoo**


End file.
